


Untitled Drabble

by seedsofhappy



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedsofhappy/pseuds/seedsofhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yoo Changhyun is the president of the school’s Math club and Minsoo is just the captain of the football team, a total nobody in Changhyun’s eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “He makes other men fall for him.” – CAP (talking about Ricky).

Minsoo has a dream.

In which Yoo Changhyun runs towards him in slow motion, the sides of his open tweed blazer flapping in the gentle wind and his brown hair, swept back to show his intelligent forehead, lighting up in the afternoon sun. Changhyun’s holding a bouquet of flowers, preferably gladiolus, Minsoo’s favorite, but it could be anything, really, because Minsoo is really not picky at all when it comes to Changhyun.

And Minsoo has a problem.

You see, Yoo Changhyun is the president of the school’s Math club and Minsoo is just the captain of the football team, a total nobody in Changhyun’s eyes. So often times Minsoo finds himself pining for Changhyun from his table at lunch, watching as Changhyun eats and eats non-stop and nods to the stories told by this friend of his, who looks like a chipmunk. Minsoo bets those stories aren’t intelligent or deserve Changhyun’s attention. What does the chipmunk guy have that he doesn’t?

Sometimes Minsoo stays a little while after the football meet in the afternoon and watches Changhyun from outside the room where the math club has its meetings. Sometimes such as right now, he’s mesmerized by the way Changhyun solves equations and does calculations in his head at lightning speed and talks about axioms and theorems. And Changhyun looks absolutely hot pushing the bridge of his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose with fingers covered in white chalk powder.

“You got it bad,” Jonghyun, Minsoo’s friend from the football team, pops up out of nowhere and says to Minsoo, shaking his head and clucking his tongue with pity.

“What do you want me to do?” Minsoo asks. He’s miserable because Changhyun is hot. It makes perfect sense, like an axiom.

“Just tell him. I mean, how bad can it be?” Jonghyun shrugs.

***

Pretty bad is Minsoo’s conclusion.

Because Changhyun is only just sitting next to him in Math class, the only class they have in common, and Minsoo is already literally shaking. It’s not everyday that Yoo Changhyun comes to class late and has to sit at the back of the classroom with the lowly lot that Minsoo is a part of. Changhyun is concentrating on the book opening in front of him, a slight frown on his face. Minsoo wonders why Changhyun has to show up for this class though because he probably knows all these things that are taught here already.

The voice of the teacher startles Minsoo.

“The formula for the solution of the quadratic equation is…?” she asks.

“Uhh,” Minsoo panics.

“b plus or minus square root of b…” Changhyun whispers.

The class is suddenly really quiet and Changhyun’s whisper becomes really loud.

“Pay attention next time, Minsoo,” the teacher suddenly says, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “And you,” she turns to Changhyun, “detention for giving help when it’s not needed.”

***

“I’m sorry,” Minsoo says when they’re gathering their stuff to leave the room after class ended.

“No problem,” Changhyun smiles to him and it only serves to make Minsoo more miserable because besides being hot, Changhyun is also really nice.

“Why do you have to show up for this class though?” Minsoo asks. He feels creepy because why is it his business to care about which class Changhyun shows up for.

“I mean you already know all these stuff because you’re like the best at Math in this school,” he explains in an attempt to sound less creepy but only feels creepier.

“Because it’s the only class we have in common,” Changhyun says, glancing downwards to hide a smile, before turning away to walk to another class, “See you around.”

Oh…

Oh.


End file.
